Lumax and Stranger Things Oneshots
by SpaceAndWotsits
Summary: a collection of oneshots that I come up with whenever ideas emerge. mainly lumax (lucas and max) but will also contain mileven (mike and eleven) and some others. most will be modern-day type. chapter 10: Thanksgiving through the ages (ps. happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate!) lumax (lots) plus mileven (quite a bit) plus dustin/oc equals fluffy thanksgiving
1. A number 11 With extra whipped cream

This is my first story and reviews are very much appreciated. So sit down, relax and enjoy the Lumax coffee shop au no-one asked for!

* * *

Monday mornings working at a coffee shop are the worst. "Next!" I yelled as a tired looking girl slumped away with the biggest size of latte we offer. A boy walked up. He was tall, but then again I'm not exactly a skyscraper myself. He had a lazy smile and toffee eyes that made me almost collapse against the counter.

"Hi," he smirked at me, before quietly saying, "I'll have a number 11 please. With extra whipped cream. And marshmallows"

As I typed his order into our system. I chuckled. "Didn't pin you as an extra-large hot chocolate kind of guy."

He looked up in surprise, his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Oh, does it not go with the whole, tired college basketball player aesthetic?"

"If I'm being honest," I whispered, "no."

"Look," he started, "when my drink is done, can you read it as a different drink. Like a black coffee"

"Right, no milk, no sugar." I tried not to laugh.

"Yes, that's great. Perfect." He smiled and looked relieved but as my intrigued look persisted, he sighed and explained. "It's really awkward being that grown man who orders a hot chocolate because he can't bare the taste of coffee. And some of the guys on my team might be here. Oh god I would never hear the end of it."

I giggled once more. "What's your name?"

"Lucas." he replied. An attractive name for an attractive boy. "And you're Max"

"Stalker!" I screamed, causing half the population of The Upside-Down Coffee Shop to turn and stare at me.

"It's literally written on your badge!" Lucas responded defensively. Fine.

"Okay, one large black coffee for Lucas."

When the coffee was done, I placed it on the counter with a wink. Oh, and my phone number. He was nice, what more can I say?

And with one last chuckle, he was gone.

* * *

Sunday mornings waking up next to someone you love are the best. Looking over the table at him, a moustache of hot chocolate and whipped cream around his upper lip, his toffee eyes intriguing and deep. Feeling completely and utterly whole for the first time ever as you eat the food he made you and looking around the apartment you share.

"What?" he smirked.

"Nothing."


	2. The Least Most Alcoholic Drink

Chapter 2! The party takes on a party feat. lumax and mileven. I definitely want to do a part 2, so let me know what you guys think. Maybe the games? As before, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

El's first 'real' high-school party was a big deal amongst The Party. Hopper had talked to her about rules, Mike had worried, and I had planned her outfit. It was at Lacey McGarvey's house. Lacey was known throughout the school as the senior with 'the millionaire parents' therefore making her a massive hit with the student body. Because, what do people like more than a party?

"Maxie, does it look okay?" El questioned as she walked out of her small adjoining bathroom. We had chosen a pleated black skirt with a floral top. Hop had been very strict about what she wore. "Will Mike like it?" Of course. El was worried about what Mike thought.

"He'll love it," I replied, "he won't be able to keep his hand of you! It'll be really gross for the rest of us but still…"

"Oh, shut up Max, you can barely talk!" El replied, twirling her hair around her pointer finger. "You and Lucas are attached at the hip!"

"Well, at least we aren't attached at the lips!"

Max looked at herself in the mirror. The short red dress she wore was tight and made her hair look ten times brighter. El had insisted on it, telling her that she knew it would look 'divinely amazing and irresistible'.

"Right then, young Jane, we should be on our way. To the Max-Mobile!"

El rolled her eyes. Since Max had got her car (a birthday present from her dad to make up for the loss of gifts in the almost-5-years since she'd left) it had been dubbed the 'Max-Mobile' by Dustin. And for some reason the name stuck.

* * *

el pov

People don't lie when they say Lacey's house is massive. As Max pulled up, I felt a familiar sense of panic rush over me. Max noticed and grabbed my hand, offering me a comforting smile.

When we got inside, it was pretty hard to find the boys, but eventually we did. They were all hanging around the food table (surprise, surprise) and Lucas was chatting to one of his basketball teammates. As soon as he spotted us, Will smiled and hit Mike on the shoulder. The way his draw dropped was priceless. "Shut your mouth, Wheeler, you look like Dory" Max said, causing Mike to snap his jaw back. He fumbled over his words, gaping and gasping.

Lucas turned around at that moment, able to maintain his power of speech significantly better than his best friend.

"Wow guys you look amazing!" He slipped his arms around Max's waist, pulling her flush to him. She whispered something to him, and they disappeared of.

Dustin brought me a drink, claiming it to be 'the least-most alcoholic drink'. Great. Mike (finally able to close his mouth) turned to me. "You look great," he whispered, "like really good."

I smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. We were quickly ripped apart by an (obviously) drunk Will.

"We're gonna play some spin the bott…" he slurred out, "maybe some truth or dare. You gonna come?"

I checked my phone. Ten past 10. With a quick glance at Mike, I nodded. "Sure."


	3. I love you guys, you know?

Chapter 3! This is an extension of chapter 2 showing what happens at the games. Mileven, lumax and dustin/?mystery?. By the way, as I forgot to say in chapter 2, this is modern day.

I have an idea for a story I really want to post and I have been writing tiny bits all throughout the summer. Basically it's an au where the boys are in a band (named The Party of course) and (normal city girl) El happens to get wrapped into their crazy lifestyle. Max is a model (don't judge me, there's a backstory) and I just think its a lot of fun. Slow-burn Mileven, established Lumax and possibly some romances for Dusty-buns and Will the Wise. Let me know what you think of the idea, though.

Also, reviews and PM's with prompts or any feedback are very much appreciated!

* * *

mike pov

By the time everyone had managed to congregate- trying to steer a bunch of drunk teens is harder than it sounds- it was almost 11. Will was lying in the middle of the circle, an empty coke bottle on his nose. People were taking turns, shuffling forwards to spin the bottle before kissing the recipient.

It was a big party (most of their year with a mix of a few younger and a few older people as well) so there were lots of couples in the circle. Yet none of them seemed to care when their significant other kissed someone else. As Max was kissing Dustin (something she had not been particularly keen on), I turned to Lucas and asked if he was annoyed. He just shrugged and went back to cheering his girlfriend on.

I was fine, neither me nor El having been spun. But then Leroy McArthur (F student, A+ douche) landed on El. She swallowed loudly, looking at me guiltily. I just squeezed her hand and as Leroy crawled towards her, shut my eyes.

el pov

Leroy smelled of alcohol. Straight vodka washed down with a few beers. Time 10. I wondered if you could get drunk by kissing someone. If you could, I definitely was about to. His kiss was sloppy, no where near as good as Mike's. He tried to push his tongue into my mouth. I could vaguely hear the football team cheering.

As quickly as I could, I tried to release myself. But Leroy wouldn't let go. He grabbed my wrist pulling me in. "Stop being a tease," he whispered, "I know you want this."

As my vision filled with swarms of red hair, I heard a yell. Max dived in front of me, shoving Leroy away.

Mike pulled me by my shoulder to go sit at the side as Lucas attempted to rip Max off Leroy. She had jumped, pummelling him and yelling words a sailor would be proud of.

"Get out, McArthur," I heard Lacey Garvey scream, "I've had it with you!"

The atmosphere dulled significantly after Leroy stormed out. Max, who before had been quite intoxicated, now sat next to me with no trace of alcohol in her system. Mike and Lacey had gone to find me a blanket after noticing my shivers, but we all knew I wasn't cold. Dustin had made it his personal mission to cheer me up with an assortment of bad jokes from his phone.

"Ooooh this one's funny!" he announced loudly causing Max to send him a death glare.

"Dude," Lucas responded, "shut up." He was sat on the floor with Max's legs over his shoulders and it was then, seeing all of our friend group stretched over Lacey's long U couch that I smiled for the first time in hours.

"I love you guys, you know?" I exclaimed. Will and Lucas turned to offer me kind smiles and Max grabbed my hand to give it a squeeze.

"We love you too El." Mike had returned with my blanket and was looking at me with the dopiest grin on his face.

"Say cheese!" Dustin yelled as a bright flash went off. "Oh, this is definitely going on my story!"

When we left Lacey's later, she turned to me and mouthed that she was sorry. I replied "Don't be, it wasn't your fault that he was such a…"

"Grade A asshole!" Max yelled from her seat beside Lucas in the Max-mobile.

"Bye El," Lacey yelled as I began to walk away, "and tell Dustin I think he's cute."

I did tell him. And he almost cried although I'm sure that was the tequila. Oh well.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! And let me know about the idea I mentioned at the top as I would love to know your thoughts.


	4. What's a radish?

**Chapter 4! I loved writing this chapter, it's kind of short, but I think it offers a nice insight into future Max/Lucas. I really wanted to do a Halloween story, and I even got about half way into it but then I looked up and it was the 1st of November! I definitely want to do more theme chaoters, ie Christmas and New Year, Easter etc. I'm from England and so I don't actually celebrate Thanksgiving but if that is something you guys are interested in, I wouldn't mind doing one too. **

**As always, reviews are much appreciated and please pm if you have any promots you would love to see. Not only just lumax or stranger things if they aren't your cup of tea! My bio says all the pairings and fandoms I like the most but yeah, whatever you want I am willing t try!**

**So here you are, chapter 4- Lucas struggles with a shopping list**

* * *

"Max, what's a radish?"

One pair of blue eyes flick up in confusion. As she sighed into the mouthpiece, Maxine Mayfield tried to figure out what Lucas was on about. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean what's a radish, Max. You sent me to pick up the shopping, but I've got no idea what half this stuff is. Artichokes? What the hell are artichokes?"

And with that Max burst out laughing. She cackled down the phone, struggling for breaths. "What… are..!" She collapsed against the kitchen counter in the small apartment she shares with a guy who she thought was smart. "Lucas, you have a master's degree in astronomy, yet you don't know what a radish is?"

Lucas shuffled on the other line. "Yeah," he replied quietly, "I've got no clue."

As Max told Lucas what the other ingredients she needed that he didn't know, she began to wonder about the other members of the party, and their food knowledge. When she asked her boyfriend, he had just replied that he doubted Dustin knew what an apple was.

* * *

"Lucas, this is a beetroot! I said a radish was red colour and had a long stalk!"

As he watched his girlfriend scold him for all the things he had bought that weren't quite (read: anywhere near) close to what she needed, Lucas felt himself begin to chuckle.

"What!" she said, looking up at him in surprise.

"I love you. And all your weird food things." He moved closer to her and slid his arms around her waist.

* * *

But nothing would prepare him for the torment he felt when his beautiful , LOYAL girlfriend told his mom about the situation in their daily phone calls. Or the torment of his mother shoving a frilly apron into his arms at Thanksgiving and yelling that he needed to learn how to cook, as his sister sat across the island and doubled over laughing. But it made Max happy. So it was worth it.


	5. So what if I broke my arm?

**Here, Max hurts herself and Lucas tries to stop her from being stupid to no avail. Oh well! Quite a short chapter but I wanted to get it out. **_By the way, I published my new story, meeting you was fate, today. It's the one I talked about (in chapter 2?) where the boys are a band called the Party, Max is a model, and El gets pulled into their crazy life of fame. It's established Lumax and slowburn Mileven in modern day so... please check it out! s/13423762/1/meeting-you-was-fate (sorry if the link doesn't work, if you click on my account it should be there)_

**As always, please leave a review with any feedback/queries/prompts. I love reading peoples opinions!**

* * *

lucas pov

I can't believe Dustin. Of course, he had to dare Max to a skate contest. And of course, Max had to accept.

Next stop, the ER. Mike wasn't there yet; he had a debate competition to finish. That's why the 'skate-fest' happened in the first place: everyone was bored waiting for Mike so we could go to get pizza. We were outside of the school. Last time we tried to go to one of Mike's debates it hadn't gone well. To put it lightly.

It all keeps repeating in my head, Dustin's ankle getting stuck under the tail of Max's board, her tripping forward with her arms elongated. Dustin crying on the floor, Max cursing. Of course, if anyone asked Dustin, he would say that some gravel got in his eyes but… really.

Will had convinced us to call an ambulance after both of the injured tried to stand, almost collapsing with pain. By the time the ambulance had arrived, we had called Mrs Henderson and she had agreed to meet us at the hospital.

As El was about to call Max's house, I had stopped her. I knew exactly what they would do, exactly the same they did when Max's appendix ruptured at school. Ignored the call and then scolded Max when she arrived home. My mom had to go with Max to the hospital but even after that, her stepfather no less than death glared her.

A doctor in a sharp coat walked out and gestured at us. We were a ragtag group, a bunch of straggly high schoolers and one mother. As Mrs Henderson and I ran forward, I saw him sigh. "So good news, nothing utterly serious. Bad news, Dustin had sprained his ankle quite badly and Maxine has broken her wrist."

Mrs Henderson started tearing up and mumbling something about 'my poor Dusty.' I turned to the doctor, asking him where they were, so we could see them. Before he had even finished telling us, I was off to room 11.

And there Max was, arm propped up on a large pillow that almost completely covered her. As I walked forwards, I noticed that her arm was wrapped in a huge pink cast. I began to giggle. Max, in pink. She glared at me, yet there was no menace.

"It's not funny," she started, "they just did it, didn't even ask me what colour I wanted."

She made grabby hands at me, encouraging me to go closer. I sat on the small chair next to her bed but with a surprising amount of force, she dragged me flush to her.

"It really hurt." She whispered quietly; her voice was full of pain. It wasn't something she was ever going to admit to the rest of the party, always puffing her chest up. I stroked her hair and smiled.

"I know babe."

When Dustin ankle was healed enough to walk on, he offered Max a rematch. As she began to accept, I shook my head. My eyes were focused on her bright pink cast: not wanting her to become even more injured.

"So, what if I broke my arm, Stalker. I'm still going to do it."

And she did.


	6. I can see my step-stool

**Hi guys. This chapter talks about the height difference between Lumax and Mileven and how they deal with it! I based Max and El's height of Sadie and Millie's (with slight adjustments). I kind of see both Lucas and Mike as very tall so... here you go! I put them at about 20-21 here, as they are living together ( in my mind, in university/college)**

**Also I am posting a new chapter on **_meeting you was fate _**VERY VERY soon so if you want some of that, head on over!**

**As always, please leave me a review with any feedback and/or prompts you have. What was your favourite part of this oneshot?**

* * *

When people meet Max Mayfield and Lucas Sinclair, there are usually a few things they notice. One, they fight A LOT (even though for the most part it's just inside jokes and banter). Two, they don't really like PDA unless they're with people they feel comfortable with: years of hiding from a certain stepfather have created this tendency. Three, Lucas really is quite a lot taller than Max. A lot.

In the summer before freshman year, both Lucas and Mike had massive growth spurts. Mike had always been lanky, but now standing comfortably over 6 feet, he was the recipient of plenty of 'How's the weather up there!' comments. Lucas isn't far off Mike's impressive height coming in at just over 6 feet, but luckily he has not earned as many height-based nicknames as Mike. So, a whole lot taller than his girlfriend.

Max and El aren't giants. Not at all. Max is actually the shorter of the two, but not by much. She's 5'2" and El is 5'3" so the difference is miniscule. Yet both are a foot shorter than their respective partners.

El and Mike, very much a couple that enjoyed displaying their young love, use the height difference to their advantage. They practically mould together, El wrapped into Mike's ribcage.

But Lucas and Max are different. They use their separation as a game, a constant battle of Lucas holding things up high and Max jumping onto him like a cat. People who meet Max and Lucas can have no doubt that, whilst they love each other very much, they love a challenge even better.

dustin pov

"Fight me, Henderson!" Max screamed in my face, eyes wide and mouth ready to release a stream of curse words. Oh no.

"Come on, babe. Stop threatening everyone! I mean, look how small you are." As he spoke, Lucas could not hold back a smile, letting away his teasing.

Max did not understand.

"My height does not effect my ability to snap someone's neck 97 ways, Sinclair! Including yours!"

"I bet you can't even reach my neck," Lucas scoffed, "let alone snap it!"

"Do you really want to test me now!" she yelled. "Because I can see my step-stool over there," with that she pointed in the vague direction of the stool she used for cooking, "and with that, I'm invincible!"

Lucas chuckled, arms reaching towards her. I turned back to the pan of meat sauce I was stirring for family game night.

"Jeez guys, can you not make lasagne without fighting and getting spit all over your apartment?"

I received two bird-flips for that one.


	7. I've worked so hard

To say that Lucas Sinclair was worried was an understatement. The minute that Max stormed into their apartment and slammed down her bag on the couch, he knew something was up. He had silently been getting ready to check on her: he made sure to give her enough time to calm down first. He knew exactly what would happen if he didn't.

He made his way towards the small bedroom they shared, anxiously wringing his hands. She was sat on the bed, facing away from him, with her head in her hands.

"Hey babe, you okay? How was work?"

No response. Max loved her job and she never seemed to stop talking about it. When the end of high had started becoming more imminent , she had spent a lot of time uncertain what she wanted to when it was over. The boys were all set: Will with art, Dustin with physics, Mike with biophysics and even Lucas with astronomy. El had decided to attend a community college near to Mike's university. Everyone knew what they were doing. Everyone but Max.

She had eventually decided to take social work. She wanted to help children just like her, children to deserved help and support.

College had been tough on them as a couple and also as the party. With the whole group spread across pretty much the entire country, meet ups were very hard. But they made it work. Somethings didn't work. Lucas decided to study in Chicago, but Max was desperate to return 'home'. They split up the beginning of second semester in their first year.

Not for long though. They came to their senses and by the end of that year, were stronger than ever. Max decided that, really, California wasn't as amazing as she remembered. She missed the snow, she missed wearing sweaters and, most of all, she missed her friends. So, she transferred to the University of Chicago. Once college was over, the party found it a lot easier to hang out.

Max had gotten a job as a social worker, and to her it was the most rewarding she ever could do. She wanted to transform the social care system, or at least make it better than what it had been.

A position had come up. A position that would allow more flexible hours and a better salary as well as being more active in helping children and the system. Max had been very excited and had eagerly gone for the position. Her boss had pulled her aside and told her that she did great, and that she was a definite front runner.

And now, she was crying, and Lucas didn't know what to do.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas was panicking. Max sniffled and turned to face him, opening her arms. He ran over to her as she began to spill.

"Gave.. the stupid job," she paused to blow her nose on Lucas's shirt, "to Mark!"

Mark was a 47-year-old man who was basically the anti-Max. He hated her guts and was only in social care for the money. Even though it didn't pay well. He said he was 'only there to tide him into retirement'. He didn't care at all about the families, and it made Max sick. Lucas had met him once, at an office Christmas party. The first thing Mark had done, was make a joke about the colour of Lucas's skin. He was that kind of man.

"I'm so sorry, Max." She just sniffled. "It's not fair, and we all know you would be much better at the job."

She nuzzled further into his chest and whispered, "I've worked so hard to be where I am and I'm not letting him stop me."

Letting people stop her was not something Max was able to do.


	8. Is it just me?

**I cried many times writing this and just listening to the song :( The song is Is It Just Me? by Emily Burns and I definitely recommend giving it a listen! This fic doesn't really fit in with any of the others but sometimes I just love reading angsty fics. I do it late at night and just cry and for some reason it helps!**

**I do not own Is It Just Me? I JUST LOVE IT!**

**Please let me know how you like this and if you want to see more like it in the future.**

* * *

_**It's been way too long for me to find it this hard  
Sitting alone, my fingers picking the sofa apart  
In attempt to distract from the fact that I miss you**_

Ever since they finished, Max felt alone. She would sit in the apartment they used to share and lie on the sofa he used to love, alone. She didn't cry, no, she just tried to keep herself busy. And when Mike suggested she throw away the sofa, she didn't speak to him for a week.  
_**I wonder if your friends have had to carry you home**_  
_**And stay for the night because they don't want to leave you alone**_  
_**Way before it was fun, it's becoming an issue**_  
El knew she shouldn't cry on her bachelorette party, but as she looked at Max she couldn't help it. They spent the night watching old chick flicks in Max's bed because El didn't want to imagine what could happen if she left.  
_**I know it's cruel**_  
_**But I kinda hope that you're tortured too**_

"Is he hurting, El?" She had asked one day over the phone. El almost dropped the receiver. "Uh, I don't know Max," she mumbled, "why?"  
_**Tell me does your heart stop, at the party, when my name drops**_  
_**Like you stood at the platform when the trains cross**_

"So, I guess this is goodbye, then?" His voice was weathered, and he choked through the words. Max nodded, not wanting to admit it either. "I'll always love you,Max"  
_**Are you hurting? Yeah, you must be**_  
_**Or is it just me?**_

Max asked Mike if he knew how he was. He had just shrugged and hung his head.  
_**Tongue-tied, screaming on the inside**_  
_**When I say that we broke up and they ask why**_

"But why, Maxie?" Her mom had asked when she finally rang. Max wouldn't tell her.  
_**Are you crying in the shower like a freak?**_  
_**Or is it just me?**_

She wouldn't let anyone see her break. Then they knew too much, and they would hurt her like him. Just like him.

_**I heard a rumour you've been spending some time**_  
_**With that blonde girl you work with and I know she's exactly your type**_

_**And my miserable mind's running wild with the picture**_

Dustin had brought it up when he turned up with El for pizza night. "He's visiting me at Thanksgiving! And he's bringing Alexa…" As Dustin realised what he had said and El kicked him in the shins, Max's pizza turned to stone.

_**Or are you there by yourself, dialing, redialing my number?**_

His hands hovered over the call button. The all too familiar "Hey, it's Max don't leave a message" greeted him like an old friend. Or an old enemy. As he felt tears trickle down his cheeks, he put his phone in his pocket and ran back to the restaurant.  
_**And I'm calling your mother, spilling tears on my jumper again**_  
_**The way I am**_

The entire time Max had known Lucas, his family were hers.. Erica had sent her a message a few days after it happened. 'We'll always be your family'. So, she dialled the number, and spilt all her tears out. On the other side of the line, Daphne Sinclair did her best to hold hers in.

_**I know it's cruel**_  
_**But I kinda hope you're tortured too**_

He looked at that photo, the one from prom. She was smiling, looking perfect and he had his head dipped, kissing her forehead. Damn you.  
_**Tell me does your heart stop, at the party, when my name drops**_  
_**Like you stood at the platform when the trains cross**_

She doesn't know why she agreed to drop him off at the station. Maybe she wanted to see him leave. Maybe she wanted him to turn back around.  
_**Are you hurting? Yeah, you must be**_  
_**Or is it just me?**_

Even when he was a small child, he had never had to deal with loneliness. He found Mike, then Will, then Dustin, then El, then Her. But as sat at some bar they used to all go to together, he felt it.  
_**Tongue-tied, screaming on the inside**_  
_**When I say that we broke up and they ask why**_

His grandma had always loved Max. She said she had all the values of a Sinclair woman. So, when Lucas told her, she had looked at him in disgust. "Why would you lose the best thing you had?" And that night, she cried over the ring that sat in her drawer. The one that belonged to her, yet she knew truly belonged to Max. She was waiting until they came for Thanksgiving to give it to him.  
_**Are you crying in the shower like a freak?**_  
_**Or is it just me?**_  
The shower was her favourite place in the world. She loved to use all sorts of smelly scrubs that if he mentioned to the party would probably be used to murder him. He stood in the small, dingy shower of his new one bed apartment and cried.  
_**'Cause this would be one whole lot easier**_  
_**God, I know that's selfish but it's true**_

El had tried to mediate, to get them to talk. "He doesn't miss me" "She won't have noticed I'm gone"  
_**If underneath some calm exterior**_  
_**You're all fucked up too**_

He had texted El to make sure he was allowed to come to the party. He received back 'She says she's fine.'

_**Tell me does you heart stop, at the party, when my name drops**_

They saw each other for the first time at the Wheeler's annual Christmas party.

_**Like you stood at the platform when the trains cross**_

They just stood across from each other, remembering.

_**Are you hurting? Yeah, you must be**_

"Hey"

_**Or is it just me?**_

"Hi"

_**Tongue-tied, screaming on the inside**_  
_**When I say that we broke up and they ask why**_

Mike's aunt had looked at them in surprise when they tried to explain that they weren't together anymore. "Oh"

_**Are you crying in the shower like a freak**_

After all the questions, she just wanted to get home and cry.

_**With only cigarettes for company?**_

"You smoke now?" "People change, Lucas"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own.

_**Are you crying in the shower like a freak**_

After all the looks of pity, he just wanted to go home and cry. But he couldn't go home.  
_**Or is it just me?**_

"I miss you"


	9. Kind of weird

**New chapter! Here we see a wild Maxine at a high school party approached by a kind stranger. It takes her a while to figure out who he is... bonus Dustin taking over other people's parties.**

**If you enjoyed this please let me know. All reviews are greatly appreciated and I have such fun reading them and answering.**

* * *

max

If there was one person I was mad at, it was Eleanor Hopper. First, she took me to her stupid boyfriend's stupid friend's stupid party and then she ditched me to go 'talk' to the aforementioned stupid boyfriend. I hate parties, that's a well-known fact, but after El begged and begged for weeks on end, I gave in. Stupid me.

At least the house is nice. Apparently it belongs to Mike's 'brother-from-another-mother', a 'brother' whose parents are supposedly at a dance competition with the boy's younger sister. The walls are a pale blue, almost white colour that contrasts very well with the navy carpet. And it's a good thing the carpet isn't white. White and parties do not mix well. There's a kitchen downstairs, a bathroom, and a closed off door that I believe El called 'the lair'. I forgot to mention that her boyfriend is kind of weird. Like 17 and still plays dungeons and dragons weird.

I had been wedged between the punch bowl and the TV stand for at least an hour before a boy walked up to me. He was tall (but not Mike level tall) and from what I could see, well-muscled. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a crew neck jumper that matched the carpet. Minus the beer stains.

"Hey," he extended an arm, "how's it going?"

I huffed, loudly, and replied with a snarky "Bad"

"How so?" he replied, smirking widely.

"This stupid party is so bad, and my friend left me to go snog her boyfriend, so now I'm alone. Also, who is the DJ, he's awful."

The boy cocked his head towards the epicentre of the sound. "Open speakers," he answered, "bad idea."

"Hell yeah. This whole party was a bad idea."

The boy chucked his head back and laughed. "Really?"

"Yes," I replied, face like stone, " it does not get the Max seal of approval."

The boy laughed once more before looking at me curiously. "So, your name is Max, right?"

"Yeah. Stalker." I muttered.

We went on for a few more hours, me telling him about all the things I hated about the party, him making witty comments about them.

It was almost midnight when El returned (I think, I stopped checking the time constantly when the boy arrived). El had a massive grin plastered on her face and in one hand she held her cup.

"Hey, Max. Lucas, how are you?" I looked at El in surprise.

"You guys know each other?" I asked, very much confused.

"Yeah," 'Lucas' started, "she's going out with my best buddy."

"Yes, and Lucas, Mike and I just wanted to say how great this party has been. Thanks for having us!"

My jaw dropped even further. "This is… your… your party?" I asked.

"Um… yeah?" Lucas replied.

"But I was just being rude about it and…"

Lucas cut in. "It is pretty bad!"

El snorted and wandered of- probably to find Mike.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, smiling slightly. "So… do you want to grab some food from Benny's."

I looked at him, shocked. "Your going to drop your party for me?"

"Well, it's kind of become Dustin's party so, I'll leave the cleaning up to him."


	10. Thanksgiving!

**Happy Thanksgiving! Even though I don't celebrate here is a festive chapter for all who do. It's Max and Lucas at Thanksgiving through the ages. It's very fluffy. It's probably my favourite chapter I've EVER written!**

**Please leave a review with any feedback, I love reading it!**

* * *

_1988- 17_

"Babe, I can't interfere with your family stuff!"

"Max, your being stupid. My mother loves you more than she loves me and Erica combined. She's even offering to make her special pecan pie if you come!"

"I do love your mom's pecan pie…"

Max huffed angrily. She hated spending time at home and thanksgiving was particularly hard. She was constantly surrounded be a reminder that no, she isn't thankful for Neil, or even her mom. And then Lucas had been so incredibly sweet and invited her to stay but Max felt… like an intruder. Lucas had persisted, even getting his mom to talk to Max. Erica had screamed something about Max making Lucas semi-bearable and Mr Sinclair had even told her she was more than welcome.

"And besides," Lucas began, inching closer to her face, "I want to spend Thanksgiving with the one I'm thankful for."

A gleeful chuckle erupted from Max's lips as they were covered by her boyfriend's.

* * *

_1990- 19_

After their recent reconciliation, Max and Lucas had come up with the (seemingly) good idea of Max travelling to Chicago from California and then the couple returning to Hawkins together. Lucas's parents were hosting the annual Sinclair Thanksgiving Dinner ft. all the cousins, aunts, uncles and other family members. Mike and El were hosting a small get together at the Byers-Hopper residence for the Party. It was going to be great: Susan hadn't even tried to force Max home.

Yet, in classic style, something happened. As Max pulled her car into a tight parking spot just outside Lucas's dorm, she saw a few snowflakes fall onto the blackened ground. She rushed out of the car and danced under the stars, attempting to catch some snow on her tongue. Even after living in Hawkins for most of her teenage years, the idea of snow was still relatively new to her.

She heard a familiar chuckle behind her, melodious like church bells. She span around- only temporarily embarrassed- and ran straight into his arms.

"Wow," he exclaimed as he ran a hand through her long red locks, "you got here quick!"

"Speed limits? Who?" she muttered

This prompted yet another of his incredible laughs.

"Let's head in, okay babe?" he was looking at her with care shining through his eyes.

"No,no,no!" she yelled.

Lucas just sighed. Of course, they had to be snowed in. There was no way they would make it back to Hawkins now. All the weather channels were predicting at least another day of full on snowing and four for road clearing.

She collapsed into him on the tiny single bed that he inhabited. An idea crossed his mind.

"Well, my roommates already left so…" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I like your thinking" she replied.

* * *

_1992- 21_

Mike and El's engagement had been all the Party talked about for weeks. A few days after they all found out, Dustin and his girlfriend Andrea had dropped by.

"Can you believe it?" Andrea had said as Max placed a cup full of coffee in front of her, "I mean, I know they've been together but still… marriage!"

Max glanced anxiously at Lucas, who was already in a full argument with Dustin about whatever. It did slightly worry Max: her and Lucas had been together for roughly the same amount of time as Mike and El (minus all the breakups). Sure, they had talked about their future and were living together but Max did not think they were at that level.

When Max and Lucas had arrived in Hawkins almost a week later, Lucas's grandma was already there. She always made a point of coming over for Thanksgiving earlier than all the other family members. Max absolutely adored Gloria Sinclair: they got along like a house on fire. Max loved how feisty they elderly woman was, and Gloria was only full of praises about Max. Gloria had told her many times that she had all the aspects of a Sinclair: fire, stubbornness, and a driving force.

But the Thanksgiving of 92, she was mainly interested in speaking to her grandson. She had, of course, spoken with Max in much detail but she had a task.

As Daphne, Erica and Max prepared dinner, Gloria had taken her oldest grandchild for a short walk around the garden.

"You taking care of Maxine?" Gloria loved Max's full name, claiming it was beautiful and headstrong, and always used it.

"Of course." Lucas replied as he turned to face his grandmother.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, Gramma! Why all the questions?"

"Lucas, you are my oldest grandchild, my only boy. I'm so proud of you, Lukey. Do you know that?"

Lucas was confused. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting old, Lucas. I want to see you marry the girl you love"

"Gramma…"

"No Lucas, I know what you're going to say. 'We've not talked about it!"

She sighed deeply and gestured for him to return to the house

* * *

_1995- 24_

After Steve broke the gravy boat in the Great Thanksgiving Fest of 1994, Mrs Wheeler had refused to hold any sort of Thanksgiving party. She said it was 'turning her gray' which was a lie that was only further proven by the boxes of dye under the sink.

Daphne Sinclair had eventually volunteered and, with Lucas and Max's help, she had pulled off a great party. Lucas and Max had gone through the entire party together, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. They had gotten engaged that summer, and were trying to plan a wedding before his Grandma Gloria passed. She had been fighting cancer for the past three years and was easing off on the chemo. "Everyone has their time." she had told them. The date for the wedding was sometime in early January and was going to take place on Max's favourite beach in Cali. It was tight, they had a small budget and a lot of relatives travelling very far, but they were determined to make it work.

The Party had all gathered in Lucas's unused dining room for a traditional team talk. Dustin had already gotten through three glasses of Daphne's expensive wine and had moved onto Andrea's glasses.

"So ya'll, what are you… thankful for," he slurred (it was well-known that Dustin was a bit of a lightweight).

Lucas turned to Max and grinned "I'm thankful for love."

Will faked gagging. Mike jumped up excitedly "I'm excited that in February, El and I will get to take home our child!"

Mike and El had decided to adopt a child from an underprivileged home, and the process was taking ages. The paperwork, and verification and meeting the kid had taken months and was nowhere near finished.

Will glanced up, smiling under his thick bangs. "I'm thankful for friendship."

"Here, here!" Dustin yelled.

"Here, here!" they all chorused.

"Hey guys, me and Max are going to head upstairs now. Goodnight!"

"Night guys."

As they slipped upstairs, Max whispered "Good save babe, you almost spilled all!"

"I know. I'm juts finding it kind of hard to process that we're going to be parents!"

He laid his hands over her non-existent bump.

"And," Max started leaning in, "it's our secret."

Downstairs, loud talking erupted.

"Do they think we're stupid?" Dustin bellowed.

Mike nodded his head in agreement. It was so obvious: the belly rubbing, the wine abstinence, the hushed talking, the rushed wedding, the going up early.

El piped up, "I'm thankful for our friends: the worst liars I know. I'm thankful for our friends: parents their baby will be lucky to have."

"Here, here!"


End file.
